Algo q no puedo descifrar aun
by Neilayos
Summary: L es el mejor detective del mundo, pero aun asi no puede entener el porke del actuar de Misa...


**Algo que no puedo resolver aún**

_Sensación_

Es perfecto, perfecto...nadie se dará cuenta, después de lo que ocurrió, quien iba a pensarlo, que harías eso, por mi.

Me llevó días entenderlo, cuando me dijiste eso, cuando me confesaste...tu amor. Yo pensaba que era otra trampa para alejarme del caso, alejarme de mis sospechas, creía que nadie era de confiar, salvo en los que yo confiaba, salvo en los que me conocían tal como soy.

Pero no, me lo probaste al final, me hiciste entrar en razón y tu traición fue el comienzo de algo que no habría pensado nunca, que nunca hubiera imaginado, que alguien sintiera eso por mí. Siempre opacado, ocultado entre las sombras, escrutándote con la mirada, mientras estabas junto a él.

Nunca me imagine que lo que sentías era falso, o al menos eso pensé cuando el se fue, para siempre...Al principio me sentí acobardado, frustrado no sabía como mirarte, ni siquiera sabia si debía mirarte, pero al pasar los días te acercaste y me apoyaste...más de lo que yo hubiera querido.

_Luz en tus ojos_

Si, fue eso seguramente lo que me hizo confiar en ti, esa luz, esa paz, esa inocencia en tu mirada, pero a la vez segura de lo que sentías...me hiciste cambiar, lo admito, desde el primer momento en que te conocí, si, porque te conocí de nuevo luego de aquel accidente ocurrido.

También me daba vergüenza, el que todos supieran lo que sentía, pero por supuesto tu me ayudaste a comprender que no es pecado amar a alguien y menos a quien se corresponde. Estuviste a mi lado siempre, aunque lejana, a veces fría e incauta. Pero yo sabía que era por tu bien y por el bien del caso, el que tú me ignoraras.

Pero luego de eso, ya nada nos impedía estar juntos, ¿Juntos? nunca lo pensé, yo siempre he estado solo, salvo en estos casos cuando se necesita mi inteligencia y astucia, pero tú viste más allá de eso, más allá del genio, me viste como persona y como alguien que también merece ser querido.

-¿Ahora me dirás tu nombre?- me preguntaste un día.

-L significa más que una letra, algún día lo entenderás...- le respondí.

Era demasiado pronto, perdóname mi querida joven, pero nunca dejo de sospechar de las personas, nunca.

_Sentimientos_

No se cuando, como, ni porque, esos sentimientos brotaron en mi de pronto, será porque me dí cuenta de que aquel joven era malo y desquiciado, será porque gracias al haberte escuchado, supe entender quien era el bueno y quien era el malo.

Me costó ganarme tu confianza, aún cuando te pregunte tu nombre, sólo me respondiste con una metáfora, y hasta el día de hoy, cuando en vez de pronunciar la letra L, y digo tu bello nombre, no puedo creer eso que hice.

No puedo creer como lo superé, como es que me convertí en una heroína de películas, de mi propia película, no, no seré egocéntrica, no seré como el ni actuare ni siquiera lo nombrare. Él ya es cosa del pasado, un pasado que quiero olvidar, y se que junto a ti será más fácil, porque entonces tendremos una vida mejor.

No me dejes, no me abandones, a veces quisiera que dejaras de ser tan frío y distante, a veces no se como me enamoré de ti, no se si fue tu cabello, o tus gestos, tu personalidad tan extravagante, o tus ojos...tus vacíos e inexpresivos ojos, ahora es tan distinto, cuando te miro a los ojos y pareces sentirte tan alegre y vivo, siento tanta calidez en tus ojos que no consigo dejar de mirarte.

_Confianza_

Te cuesta, lo se. Pero poco a poco te fuiste abriendo para conocerte, para saber quien eras en realidad, para saber con quien pasaré el resto de mi vida, si es posible, quiero ser parte de ti y tu vida, pero tu no lo entendías, cuanta risa me daba...

-¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito?- te pregunté una vez mientras comíamos helados.

-¿Favorito? ¿Para que quieres saberlo?- me respondiste algo consternado, claro, nunca nadie se había interesado en ti, por supuesto eso era algo extraño.

-Pues...es solo que quiero saber todo de ti, todo- te miré y luego te sonrojaste.

Tiempo, me falta mucho tiempo para conocerte más mi querido L, pero se que dispongo de todo el tiempo para ti, se lo que es importante para ti, se lo que te gusta y lo que odias, pero aún no se, si he llegado a tu corazón, de eso no estoy segura, pero no me rendiré.

Quiero amor de verdad, un amor justo como tu dices, la justicia lo vale, la justicia prevalecerá ante todas las cosas, a veces te ríes de mi, de mi carácter y de mi personalidad infantil, pero sabes que soy madura y que no haría nada tonto para que te sintieras mal, sabes...tengo tacto para esas cosas.

Olvidar, ayúdame, necesito hacerlo, creí que era fácil, pero a veces sus recuerdos, juramentos en vano, hasta su beso...me hace sentir tan tonta, tanto que no se si deba continuar en esta vida. Pero luego llegas tú y todo parece ser tan perfecto y fácil para dejar atrás todo eso que he vivido.

En un día normal, en una vida normal, dos personalidades tan distintas y opacadas, el pasado que los atormenta y el futuro que se ve borroso para la joven y para el mejor detective del mundo.

Sin embargo no todo es tristeza, en el corazón siempre reina la felicidad, nunca un sentimiento fue tan fuerte, tan duradero...y con el tiempo ese sentimiento se transforma en in ingrediente imprescindible para vivir, para afrontar lo venidero, para seguir juntos...este camino.

-¿Qué harás mañana en la tarde?- me preguntaste por fin.

-Mm nada...ya sabes, estoy de vacaciones- te sonreí.

-Te...tengo, no, te gustaría... ¿vamos a tomarnos un té?- soltaste por fin. Estabas rojo pero se notaba felicidad en tu rostro, eso es lo que quería de ti. Tu felicidad. Tu sonrisa. Solo para mí.

-Mi querido Ryuuzaki, contigo voy a donde quieras.- te agarré del brazo y caminamos.

Tal vez, todos cambiemos, todos.

_**Fin**_


End file.
